


Beyond the Aftermath

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs With Teeth, First Time, M/M, Magic Lube, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, how deep in hell would this put me, inappropriate use of magic, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: He couldn’t be mistaken… That presence…He's here.





	Beyond the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My only premise for this is that Judar has been gone for a far longer time because who is canon, I don't know her.

Aladdin's eyes flew wide open, devoid of any trace of sleep. His entire body was tense, his mind alert. He couldn’t be mistaken… That presence…

_He's here_.

The thought was barely finished when he felt a soft thud on the side of his bed, and long, slender arms were grabbing him, rolling him over, hot lips latching immediately on his neck. In the ghostly light of the moon, he made out a red glint, narrow eyes lined with kohl, sparking wickedly in the darkness.

His breath caught in his throat, disbelief preventing him from forming any coherent thought. His voice shook weakly, breathlessly as he managed a single word: " _Judar_."

A long, wet kiss was given in place of an answer. Aladdin couldn't help but open his mouth willingly, letting Judar's tongue slip in and run hungrily over his. His lower lip was nipped, not at all delicately, and a hand made its way up beneath his nightshirt. "Did you miss me, Chibi?" The fallen magi breathed.

Aladdin squirmed, holding back a cry as he felt deft fingers pinch his nipple. The vehement shrieks of Judar’s all too familiar black rukh rang loud in his ears, contrasting violently with his own white rukh. The power pulsating within the both of them drew them ever closer to each other’s bodies, energy thrumming through each vein, growing nearly palpable each time that they connected. In the back of his mind, Aladdin wondered vaguely if they could contain it or if they would actually blow the room’s walls apart by the sheer force of the built up pressure alone.

A smirk broke out on Judar’s pale face, “We could always try making your room explode,” he whispered hotly in Aladdin’s ear.

Aladdin glared at him. “Didn’t I tell you not to read my mind?” he said, panting slightly.

Judar hummed nonchalantly and proceeded on removing the jewellery adorning his arms and neck. “I wasn’t reading your mind, I was looking at your rukh,” he reasoned, tossing the metal bracelets away; they fell to the floor with a clang. “There’s a difference.”

His brows furrowed. “You were still looking into my—”

“I’d rather not continue on the path this conversation is taking, Chibi,” he said loudly, easily drowning out Aladdin’s protests. “There are other things I would _so_ much rather look into.”

The innuendo wasn’t lost to the blue haired Magi who wasn’t able to prevent the encroaching flush on his cheeks. He hoped fervently that it wasn’t too obvious; No good would come out of feeding Judar’s limitless ego.

Fate, ironically, wasn’t on his side. The gleam in Judar’s eyes was enough to tell him that he _had_ seen, despite the dimness of the room. “My little Chibi’s blushing for me is he?” Judar tugged at Aladdin’s clothes, stripping him bare. “You’ve grown quite well, actually,” he said, tone tinged with something almost like pride.  Aladdin shivered involuntarily, less from the cold and more from the lustful gaze Judar gave him. His warm mouth sucked on his other nipple, tongue padding the little nub until it hardened and reddened.  “I bet you’ve gone bigger in quite a number of places, hm?”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to come back now.” He said, hating the way his voice caught in the end, but at the same time wanting to make Judar know just exactly how much of a needy mess he was turning him into. “A warning would’ve been— _ahh—_ n-nice— _Judar_!”

A sardonic laugh cut through the charged air as the black haired magi touched the hardening bulge between Aladdin’s legs through the damp sheets. “Seems like I’m right, eh? And anyway, where’s the surprise in that?” He asked. “You wouldn’t have been this worked up if I appeared with a little welcome greeting, don’t you think?” A groan crawled out of Aladdin’s throat as he gripped him tighter, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to attain the friction his lower half so desired. “You’re eager tonight, aren’t you,” Judar said, obviously amused. His hand movements quickened, running down Aladdin’s back and squeezing his supple bottom.

Aladdin stifled a whimper, his fingernails digging into the hard planes of Judar’s shoulders. “This is all—your f-fault,” he gasped brokenly, tears pooling into the corners of his eyes as the heat engulfing his entire body increased along with his thundering heartbeat. “Turning up out of nowhere after being gone for _three years_ , what were you think—?” His words were cut off sharply as the sensitive flesh of his neck was bitten hard.

Judar ran his thumb over the stark red bruise he left, so close to bleeding, but not quite there yet. “I don’t know about you,” he said softly, almost _threateningly_. “But all I can think of is spreading those pretty legs of yours and claiming what’s rightfully _mine_.”

Aladdin moaned, all semblance of shame forgotten as he ground his growing erection on Judar’s flat stomach, his hold around his neck tightening, loosening strands of jet black hair, “Then why don’t you just—g-get on with it— _ah—_ already—”

“You gotta beg for it, Chibi,” he teased, “I’m not supposed to spoil you too much.” Though it was getting more and more difficult for him to keep this game up himself, what did Aladdin _take_ him for, a celibate saint? If he kept rubbing on him so brazenly like that…

Aladdin gave out a whine, tears starting to slide down his cheeks, “J-Judar, it’s been too long, I—ah!— _can’t—_ ” He made a frantic grab for the older magi’s face, crashing his lips sloppily on his, moaning in between his messy kisses and grating onto him much more quickly, never forgetting for once how much Judar liked it—no, _loved it—_ when he was losing himself to mindless want every time they were this…intimate.

He despised it, though, being reduced to a thirsty, pleading _thing_ , he could do so much better, but he knew that that was the exact reason why Judar loved seeing him like this. Both of them were each other’s contradiction, two sides of the same coin, two halves of a twisted whole.

Dwelling on it too much made his head spin, for he himself didn’t understand the nature of their relationship that well either. All he knew was that he was utterly and irrevocably _drawn_ to Judar as much as he was with him. They antagonized and cared for each other, hated and loved, both aware that without the other, their existence simply wouldn’t be _complete_.

Sure enough, his ministrations worked and all too suddenly Judar was kissing him back, like Aladdin was air and he was absolutely _suffocating_. His own clothes were discarded haphazardly, loose pants and all. Their bare bodies connected heavily, Aladdin wrapping his legs around his waist, their dripping, hard cocks sliding together heatedly. Judar tangled his fingers in Aladdin’s fluffy blue hair, removing it from its ties. His tongue ran over the curve of his jaw and the shell of his ear, marking him, tasting every inch of skin he could get his hands on. He slid down shortly after, biting and sucking on his chest. His fingers went ahead of him, tracing the curves of his hips and going lower until they just about ghosted over the base of his leaking dick.

Aladdin’s cries grew louder, his chest heaving as he strove to take in lungful after lungful of air. “J-Judar— please—I have to—”

“Goddammit, Chibi,” he hissed. “Neither of us would last long if you keep this up—oh _shit_ —”

Aladdin had straddled him, his nimble hands reaching between them to slip Judar’s throbbing cock temptingly up the hot cleft of his ass. His wet blue eyes were hazy and lidded, breaths fanning out on Judar’s face as he huffed out fragmented pleas in search of gratification. “Ju—dar please, I can’t w-wait any— _ah_!—longer, I- _I’m begging you—_ ”

Something inside him had snapped. All at once, his body reacted, a dormant instinct in him coming awake, reminding his body _painfully_ of the fact that he hadn’t been with Aladdin for _three whole years_ , hadn’t even gotten any shred of intimacy from anyone _at all_. They haven’t even gone this far yet; Aladdin had been too young, and as perverse as his thoughts and actions could get, there was no way he would be fucking a literal _child_ , but now it’s different, he has waited long enough, and _damn him if he’ll let himself wait any longer_.

Disregarding the pretences, the control, _the reason_ , he kissed Aladdin hard, his soft lips all too eager to return the affection. He broke away as quickly as he had come, hands firmly grasping the younger magi’s knees. “Don’t you dare regret this,” he growled, pushing them apart.

Aladdin nodded, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. His mind raced as he thought of what will happen, not having a clue, never having done this before. It wasn’t something that bothered him excessively; unlike Alibaba he didn’t really mind, but to do this with _Judar_ of all people—to say he had mixed feelings was an understatement.

Judar’s palm circled the length of him, rubbing him up and down, squeezing ever so slightly to bring him just on the side of desperate. His entire body was alight, every nerve tingling as the fallen magi touched him, stimulating him even further.

Judar channelled a bit of his magic, sending it to the tips of his fingers. Cool, slippery liquid coated his digits as he pushed one of them slowly into Aladdin’s crevice.

A strangled gasp left the younger magi as it pushed in even deeper, lingering by the entrance of his hole. Judar’s mouth was by his ear, the words of reassurance and obscenity mingling with each other. “I wasn’t expecting you to be this tight,” he curved his finger inside him, “ _Relax_ , Chibi, I got you.”

Aladdin swallowed, his thin frame trembling from the new sensations rushing through him. “Th-that’s what—worries me—”

“Either you trust me on this,” Judar retorted condescendingly. “Or I leave you to jack off on your own.”

_How does he even_ manage _to talk_? Aladdin questioned. “Y-you’re not—being fair— _ah—_ ”

Judar pushed another finger in, slowly stretching him and causing lewd, wet noises to fill the room. “I don’t have to be.”

Aladdin groaned, his toes curling into the rumpled sheets. He bit his lip, feeling more and more overwhelmed. His dick jerked impatiently, craving the attention of Judar’s skilful strokes. Hastily, he reached down in an attempt to at least ease the insatiable need his lower half was screaming for but Judar stopped him, pinning his wrist back down the bed.

“W-what—?”

“No can do, Chibi,” Judar said mockingly. “I’ll be taking care of that.”

Still continuing the fast, arousing motions of his fingers, Judar leaned down and licked the length of Aladdin’s aching cock, lips closing in to suck at trickling liquid from the tip. The blue haired magi moaned helplessly as Judar fully consumed his length, sucking him hard, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh just enough to make him writhe on the sheets. Coupled by the digits still fingering him from behind, Aladdin squeezed his eyes shut as he gave in to the urge, his body shaking and his back arching as he reached the peak of his pleasure.

The look Judar had was nothing short of smug. He wiped the warm, sticky liquid from his chin with the back of his hand. “I’m glad that _someone’s_ being real excited here,” he said, running his thumb across Aladdin’s cheek, brushing away a tear beneath his eye, “But we’re not done yet, aren’t we?”

Aladdin struggled to gather his wits, just managing an indistinct noise in response.

“Stay with me, Chibi,” Judar chided him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “I’ve barely started.”

Judar pulled his fingers out of Aladdin’s slick entrance, reaching up to cup his sweaty face with his free hand. He pulled him in for a long, fiery kiss, his teeth clamping on his swollen bottom lip. He raised his thigh, moving it back and forth against Aladdin’s crotch, coaxing his dick back to stiffness little by little. Aladdin’s arms quivered as he clung to Judar, his ragged gasps spurring the fallen magi on.

Abruptly, he felt his hips lifted, Judar clutching the backs of his legs. His cock grazed his entrance, and Aladdin had to use every ounce of willpower he had to resist the impulse to push himself onto that length.

“Look at me, Chibi,” he mouthed against the dip by his shoulder, whispering like a demon telling a mortal to sin. “I wanna see that look on your face when I fuck you.”

Aladdin forced himself to open his eyes, locking his unfocused gaze on Judar’s intense red irises. “That’s right, look at me— _shit—_ ” Judar inched himself forward, his cock instantly welcomed by Aladdin’s slick heat. He slid in almost to the hilt, making Aladdin moan as his hole strained to take the entirety of his girth.

“A- _ah_ —Judar—wait—t-too m-much— _ohh—_ ” His mouth fell open as he felt every throb of Judar’s member within him. He barely gave him a few seconds to adjust before pulling out once more and grinding back in. His tip bumped the spot in him that made him shiver with pleasure. Aladdin moaned wantonly, hands scrabbling to find anchor, and instead settling for tugging at Judar’s long, dishevelled hair. His legs were hooked around his waist, his dick rubbing the older magi’s abdomen. His breathing was quick and erratic, and his words nearly incomprehensible. “Ahh—so—goo—haa— _faster—_ Ju-dar!”

Judar grit his teeth, hardly containing himself from pounding into him until they both passed out. “Keep talking like that,” he panted, “And I swear I won’t let you sleep until tomorrow— _holy fuck—_ ” Aladdin’s walls clenched all around him, the feel of it driving him _mad._ Dark hair plastered to his forehead as he began to ravish him in earnest, pace growing ever swifter, his mind focused only on the delightful heat surrounding his burning cock and the expressions of pure bliss contorting Aladdin’s alluringly innocent face.

Judar leaned forward and crashed his lips on Aladdin’s, stifling his frenzied cries as he thrust in and out of him. His fingers were caught up in his hair, making his mesmerizing blue eyes fill with tears as he pulled at it with wild abandon. Aladdin curled up into his touch, making their bare chests slide against one another, their nubs equally stiff and distinct on their upper bodies.

Vulgar slapping noises filled their ears as Judar slammed into him for all he’s worth. Aladdin’s nails carved angry red lines on his back, his moans rendering his throat raw and stinging.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the desperate, hungry pace they had and he hung onto Judar, his erratic cries getting louder, “I-I’m—g-going to— _ah_ — _please_ —”

“You’re gonna _what,_ ” Judar demanded between pants, still sliding in and out of him, his dick repeatedly bumping his prostate and sending electrifying jolts of pleasure raking down Aladdin’s being. A maniacal grin split across the older magi’s pale face as he took him that much harder. “Tell me what you want me to do, Chibi!”

Aladdin _thought_ he screamed then, everything about their sinful deed overwhelming him, going _way_ past the point of too much, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ , he wanted him so badly, _how could he tease him at a time like this_? “I-I’m going to—c-come, Judar— _ah—t-touch me, please—_ touch m-me, I can’t— _ahh—_ take it!”

He smirked wickedly as he obliged, grabbing Aladdin’s weeping dick and fondling it roughly. Aladdin came with a sharp cry, his lithe frame shuddering from the force of his orgasm. Judar drove into him pitilessly then, before wrapping his arms around him in a vice like grip and yelling out his release. His cum filled the younger magi, who quivered in his hold, moaning at the warm, slick fluid dribbling out of his stuffed hole.

Judar flopped onto him, and for a long moment, nothing but the sound of their laboured breathing could be heard. Bracing himself on his elbows, he pulled out of Aladdin, sliding his arm beneath his neck and cuddling him close after. His tongue flicked out to run up his neck, teeth catching the soft lobe of his ear. Aladdin whimpered, his eyes closing in ecstasy, hypersensitive to Judar’s sly, seductive touches. He tilted his head invitingly, prompting Judar to kiss along his shoulder and collarbone. Half dazed with desire, he took the other magi’s hand, bringing it to his lips and sucking on his fingers.

“Keep that up and I’ll end up doing you a second time,” Judar warned, tugging his digits from Aladdin’s hot mouth.

“I can’t—mm—help it…” he faltered weakly, sliding his hands down and grasping Judar’s arms. “It’s so hard to… resist you…”

Still continuing the sensual actions of his tongue, Judar spoke slowly, “I should be the one saying that,” he muttered. “How’s that for your first time?”

Aladdin allowed him to capture his lips before answering, their breaths mingling from their closeness, “Exhausting,” he said with a tired half smile. “But I can’t say I was expecting anything less from you.”

“That’s it?” Judar asked with a pout, “You’re not gonna say anything like ‘ _oh, Judar, your dick was so big’_ or ‘ _you fuck me so good, Judar!’_ or—”

“You’re gross,” Aladdin scowled, then added in a murmur that he almost didn’t catch: “I’m not denying anything though.”

He snickered at that and nibbled along the line of his jaw, inhaling his faint but oddly pleasing scent. “I’m the only one who could sate my Chibi’s greedy needs,” he said, “I’ve been dying to do this for three years, you wouldn’t believe how hard it was—” His crimson eyes gleamed as if struck by a sudden thought. “If you know what I mean, of course.”

Aladdin sighed shakily, disbelieving of how quickly Judar could turn him on. He controlled himself as best as he could. “Who’s eager now?” he grumbled, fighting the blush on his cheeks.

“Well…” Judar tilted his head in mock concentration. Then without warning, he kissed him, tongue entangling with his and sweeping at every inch of his willing mouth. His hands moved in time with his kisses, stroking his sides and running up his chest. He sucked and nibbled along his neck, adding more to the hickeys he already left. Aladdin fidgeted beneath him, very much not from discomfort, feeling the temperature between them rise as their movements grew more feverish. “You are, Chibi,” Judar whispered against his lips. “You want me that much, don’t you?”

Aladdin wished to protest, he really did, but the yearning for those reckless ministrations was getting stronger by the second. With a defeated half sob, he locked his arms around Judar and pulled him in once more. The fallen magi positioned himself back between Aladdin’s legs. The younger magi gasped as he felt Judar’s cock bump his sensitive spot, easily sliding into his still slick walls.

This time he was different, much slower, determined to savour him thoroughly. Light, ticklish kisses peppered his neck, chest and cheeks and Aladdin let him, not able to do anything more than surrender to him entirely.

As Judar filled him again, he threw his head back, calling out the fallen magi’s name. His own cum was smeared on both of their chests; he was uncaring though, fully spent after the second round of their starved lovemaking.

“God, Chibi,” Judar said, his arrogant front slipping and giving way to his tiredness, “I can’t fucking get enough of you.”

Aladdin leaned on the side of Judar’s neck, his consciousness already beginning to evade him. “I’m not the one who disappeared for three years.” He mumbled.

“Don’t hold that against me, you little shit,” Judar grumbled; his own unique way of showing fondness. He still retained his naturally irritated tone. He rolled them over to the cleaner side of the bed, too lazy to move, settling simply for kicking the soiled sheets away with his foot.

He wiped the mess off of them with a fleecy towel he had grabbed from the side table, cleaning them up as best as he could. He threw it aside after he finished and pulled a fresh blanket over the both of them. Aladdin snuggled up to him, watching him with half open eyes. “You’re not going to leave tonight?”

He glanced down at him, holding him close, his hands stroking his messed up blue hair soothingly. “You want me to?”

Aladdin shook his head. “No.”

“Then stop asking stupid questions,” he said, closing his eyes. “But don’t forget we’re still enemies, after this.”

It might have been his imagination, but he thought that Aladdin held onto him tighter. “So it hasn’t changed,” his words were sad, rueful.

For years, they have been stuck in the middle, always straddling the line between hatred and love, animosity and friendship, the right side and the wrong. Old habits die hard, it seemed, and even after three years of not seeing each other, the complexity of their connection remained unsolved.

Judar was silent, for a while. He was well aware that Aladdin’s beliefs were the exact opposite of his, although their goal, the one thing both of them wanted, was ultimately the same. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to fully side with his causes, no matter how often they’ve already expressed their mutual attraction to each other. It wasn’t until they _acted_ upon it that he realized just how badly he wanted him, someone that understood, even better than he thought Hakuryuu did. The scarred king vessel had that naïve blonde dungeon conqueror anyway, and if he didn’t know better, _they_ were most likely engaged in the same activities as they had been doing.

Ignoring the increasingly restless turn of his thoughts, Judar brushed the tip of his nose against Aladdin’s temple, trying to get a grasp of some grounding reassurance, no matter how false it was, that this was okay, whatever they were like in the battlefield did not matter now, when he had Aladdin, _his_ Chibi, in his arms. But even he couldn’t prevent the answer that slipped from his mouth, and it was jarring to hear how serious he sounded; how unlike himself. “Until that happens, we’re stuck with what we have.”

_Which is what, exactly?_ Aladdin asked himself, his mind as tumultuous as Judar’s was. His rukh was visibly agitated, so Aladdin didn’t dare give voice to his thoughts this time. Regardless of the fact that he was Judar’s considered rival, and Judar, in turn, was the one person he couldn’t save despite the power of the Solomon’s Wisdom that he held, he wanted just as much as Judar did to set that aside, even if just for a few precious hours.

There were so many things lingering on the tip of his tongue, but he only uttered one: “Alright.”

Judar smiled crookedly as Aladdin craned his neck to place a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. The last words the blue haired magi whispered softly before he succumbed to the call of sleep were: “Don’t leave tonight.”

So he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, hmu in the comments and tell me about it; I have a seat in hell with your name on it.  
> Thanks all the same tho :'^)


End file.
